Nobody Tosses a Swede
by Augustus Churchill
Summary: During the Omnic Crisis. Finding themselves in a difficult situation, Torbjörn and Reinhardt take inspiration from an old movie to resolve it.


**AN: This fic was inspired by some awesome Fan Art, which can be found here: post/160454692663/i-bet-ya-someone-out-there-has-already-done**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or Lord of the Rings.**

This was not going as they had planned Reinhardt thought as he and Torbjörn hid on a small ledge outside the fortified gate of the causeway that the Omnics were currently assaulting. "Not so good for us, is it?" his companion asked him gruffly.

"Nein" Reinhardt grumbled, tightly clutching his hammer. They had been cut off from the main force, and there were too many bastion units between them and the rest of their group. What was worse that Ana was pinned in a nearby turret top of the ancient fortress that they were trying to defend from the robot invaders, and could not cover Commander Morrison and his group on their way back across the courtyard to the main keep.

Morrison's voice came in over their comms, "Ana, what is your status?"

There was a pause and some gunfire and then came her reply "Not good Jack, can't get a shot. The stupid bots on the bridge have me pinned. They're packing some heavy firepower."

"Roger that." Morrison said followed by an explosion on the comm. "Reinhardt, can you and Torbjörn do anything from your position?"

There was a pause as Reinhardt looked at Torbjörn. They had thought that they could set up a turret on this ledge to draw fire from the Omnics, but that was not looking like a possibility. "Negative, Commander." Reinhardt started but Torbjörn motioned that he had an idea. "Wait."

"I have a plan, it will draw fire and cause a scene" Torbjörn said into his comm.

Silence for a moment, followed by an explosion and some rounds of pulse riffle fire. "Do what you need to do Torbjörn." Jack said into the comm, for the moment choosing to forget what had happened last time he had cleared one of Torbjörn's schemes.

"But do it quickly" Ana added, recalling the Timberwolf Fiasco from a few missions ago.

"Aye Capitan!" Torbjörn exclaimed and then looked up to Reinhardt. "Reinhardt, did you ever see Lord of the Rings as a child?"

Reinhardt's eyes sparkled, he had loved those films growing up, and as far as he was concerned they were classics. "IF you are referencing what I think you are, my diminutive Swedish friend, then I would say that you are crazy." He paused for a moment and heard another explosion, near Ana's tower. "But given the circumstances, I'd say that it may be our only option."

Torbjörn looked up at him excitedly, "C'mon, we can take 'em."

Reinhardt smiled, looking at the gap between their ledge and the causeway where the Bastions were. "It's a long way." He whispered gravely, following Tornjorn's reference.

Torbjörn looked out over the gap, it was larger than he had anticipated. "Toss me" he intoned with all seriousness.

"What?" Reinhardt tilted his head.

"I cannot make jump the distance, you'll have to toss me." Torbjörn's eyes shone. Reinhardt readied himself to fulfill Torbjörn's request when the Swedish man stopped him, "uuh, don't tell Morrison."

Reinhardt smirked "Not a word" and with that he picked up his friend and tossed him over the gap and onto the bridge with the group of bastion robots.

"WHAAAARRRRG!" Bellowed Torbjörn as he slammed his hammer into the nearest robot, and shot another with his rivet gun.

Reinhardt smiled for a moment before leaping to join his friend "HAMMER DOOOOOWN!" He roared as he slammed his hammer into the bridge, clearing a large number of the robots, who had been concentrating fire on Ana's position.

Taking the opportunity Ana began to snipe from her position, allowing Jack and his remaining troops to reinforce the keep. Once they were clear she began to take shots at the Omnic on the bridge to keep Torbjörn and Reinhardt from being overwhelmed, though she had to admit, the two of them looked to be having the times of their lives out there. She could hear Reinhardt's laughter from her sniper perch.

It did not take long for Reinhardt and Torbjörn to clear the bridge, and soon the Omnic were falling back, abandoning their attempt to take the castle. After the battle ended the strike team was reunited and Jack came up to the agents who turned the tide. "I have to say Torbjörn, I'm not entirely sure what your plan was, but I am glad that it worked." He smiled at the both of them, "And I look forward to reading about it in your after action reports."

Torbjörn smiled at him and Reinhardt replied, "Ah yes, commander. It is a tale for the ages, but you must remember, nobody tosses a Swede."

 **Fin**


End file.
